A Bridge Over The River Kok
"A Bridge Over The River Kok" is the fourteenth and final episode of Season Sixteen, and the 237th overall episode of The Jumping Ground. It first aired on April 10, 2013. Synopsis Puff, Zowie and Lance reluctantly travel South East Asia to build a bridge over the River Kwai, but they soon find out they are actually building it over the River Kok. Plot Space Monitor Paul Callaghan receives a signal from a chieftain from a village in Thailand in South East Asia. The chieftain, Chief Chan tells Paul that armed Goa'uld soldiers have destroyed a bridge across the River Kwai, which links to the village. He tells him that forces from Stamford Gate will have to use a Groundbridge to get to the neigboring nation of Burma, as Thailand has no Groundbridges, since its government did not register to the Groundbridge Program. Stamford Gate receives a signal from Chan, who formally tells the issue to Peter Mandelson, before assigning Puff, Zowie and Lance to take the task. Zowie tells Chan that the fourth member of Puff's clique, Rob, has been grounded following an incident prior to the episode's events. The group then arrives in Burma, where Puff buys a Isuzu TX that has an extensive stereo setup in the cab and a dumper truck layout in the back, Lance purchases another Isuzu TX, but modified with extensive space for carrying large volume loads, while Zowie acquires a Hino FB110 with a crane on the back. Starting their journey in the country's old capital of Yangon, the first part sees the trio take the wrong road and thus take a mountain pass to get back on track, whereupon they stop at a truckstop that they soon dislike. After reaching Burma's new capital of Naypyidaw, and finding a hotel that has no rooms available (despite looking deserted), the trio, fed up of not finding a good place to sleep, modify their lorries for accommodation purposes as they did on PJ6-877 (see "Deadman Switch"), and make other changes they desire or need. With their modified lorries, the trio use the empty streets of Naypyidaw for a drag race, before heading off northwards towards the Shan State, visiting a local village, dealing with some of the problems their modifications have caused, and find themselves stopping to find fuel, leading to the trio having to ride horses to the next village to get some, which doesn't end well. The trio continue heading onwards to the River Kwai after finally refuelling and getting Lance back after an accident with a horse. In the second part of their journey, the trio enter the Shan State, a region with no modern amenities or hospitals, but just beautiful surroundings, where they are invited to a party by the two factions that have fought a civil war in the region and enjoy local delicacies and drinks, and dancing. After the party, the trio continue their journey for Burma's border with Thailand, dealing with steep, winding roads, before finally crossing into Thailand and making their way to what they think is the River Kwai (but which they later discover is the River Kok). Finally at their end point, since Zowie has been lost in a freak accident involving a tent attached to a crane, Puff and Lance discover they must cross the river, so set to work building a sturdy bridge with some extra vehicles and hands being brought in, before attempting to cross it with their lorries to fully end their mission, after Puff states that one side is higher than the other, in which Lance agrees. Later, the other students witness Puff's lorry cross the bridge, despite Toad's obligations. Chief Chan greets Puff and Lance, and congratulates the two for there heroism during the ordeal. Lance then asks Puff where Zowie is, which leads to the final scene, where Zowie is still shown observing the group's tent, unaware that anything had happened after the earlier incident. Category:The Jumping Ground Episodes Category:Season 16 (The Jumping Ground) Category:Episodes focusing on PuffPuff Category:Episodes focusing on Lance Category:Episodes focusing on Zowie Category:Episodes About Race Category:Episodes About Religion Category:Episodes without Rob